Predictions and Prophecies
by Drizzle117
Summary: Sunil has been using his psychic abilities for the pets to predict happy events in their lives, and they've always come true. But suddenly, when the mongoose magician starts getting visions of terrible events happening at Littlest Pet Shop, he and the other pets try their hardest to prevent these terrible predictions and prophecies from coming true...
1. Chapter 1

**Predictions and Prophecies **

_By Drizzle117_

Chapter One

Sunil Nevla was startled out of an easy sleep by a skunk running up to him and screaming in his ear, "_I FOUND IT!"_

The blue banded mongoose leapt about two feet in the air out of his bed, amber eyes wide, his chest heaving in and out before slowly turning to face the grinning grey skunk that was now staring at him, rose colored eyes full of pride. "Pepper," he panted, placing one hand to his chest. "Don't – do – that – again!"

"Sorry," Pepper chided, beginning to walk in a circle around Sunil, before proceeding to excited hopping. "But lo-ok what _I _found!" With a wild motion, the skunk proudly brandished a worn rubber chicken, some of the paint peeling off of the sides. Any other pet would have nodded awkwardly and said, 'Great, Pepper…' but the mongoose had an entirely different response.

"Wait, you mean you _found _it? Was it…" he could hardly get the next words out, his voice was so choked up with excitement, and when Sunil ended up yelling them, Pepper did too, their eyes locking.

"_Under the chair!?" _

The skunk cheered. "Yes, yes it was! And it was all thanks to your psychic abilities, Sunil! If it hadn't been for you, I _still _would have been missing it! Then I wouldn't be able to perform for Penny's birthday party this afternoon!"

Sunil's head was spinning. When Pepper had come up to him that morning, breathless, face flushed, and rose colored eyes almost in tears, he had immediately asked what was wrong. She had replied in a choked up tone that she had lost her rubber chicken, the one she needed for their panda friend's birthday celebration later on. Pepper had wanted to know if the mongoose could use his 'psychic abilities' to find out where her chicken had gone.

Sunil had been doubtful at first – but the skunk's eyes were so sad, her expression so wistful, that he just couldn't ignore it. Concentrating hard, the mongoose magician had seen a chair in his mind's eye, and nothing else. He had told this to Pepper, who had smiled gratefully and left to begin searching.

He hadn't thought his abilities had worked.

But apparently they had.

"_Everyone!_" Pepper chanted, making a fantastic leap up to the windowsill of Littlest Pet Shop and grinning down at the others, who were just now assembling. "Guess what?"

"What?" several voices called back; Sunil could make out (in particular) Vinnie, Minka, and Buttercream, who all seemed excited to hear.

"Sunil just used his _magical amazing-tastic abilities_ to find my lost rubber chicken!" The skunk flicked Penny, who was in the front row, under the chin with said object and grinned. "The show for your birthday, my friend, will go on!"

Vinnie and Minka cheered; Russell smiled and nodded, Zoe grinned and said, "I _told _you he has mad skills!" while Buttercream hopped up next to Pepper, her eyes shining as she looked down at the rest of the pets.

"So are you saying sunny Sunily wheely can find magical-wagical items with his tip top diddly bop super cool psychic abilities?" she chirped, not unlike a young bird that could not stop tweeting.

"Well…" Sunil felt his face grow red; he quickly began to scratch the itchy fur on the back of his head. "I wouldn't say I could find _anything_…or predict _anything…_but I could sure try…"

"Aw, Sunil, don't be modest!" Pepper reached down and surprised the mongoose by snatching his hand and pulling him up to the windowsill with herself and Buttercream. Her rose colored eyes seemed to smile, and with a final heave, the mongoose was in the spotlight of the sun.

The skunk grinned at him playfully, still holding his arm, and lifted it in the air. "Sunil can find or predict _anything_! He's the best magician there is! Right, Sunil?"

The mongoose began to stutter. "Um…I wouldn't say the _best…"_

"Ooh, ooh, Sunil!" Penny suddenly gasped from the front row, her purple-grey eyes shining. "Can you predict something for me? Since it is my birthday and all…" She glanced at the floor shyly, blushing, and then looked up with hope in her large, round eyes.

_How could he say no to a face like that?_

"Er…I suppose I could _try_…"

Sunil didn't know why he was saying this…perhaps it was the fact that Pepper and the others believed in him so strongly. Maybe it was the fact that Penny's face had just lit up like the Christmas tree Blythe and Mrs. Twombly set up every December. But he had to try.

First placing one paw on the panda's forehead, the blue banded magician placed the other to his temples, closed his eyes, and _thought_. He thought as hard as he could, about nothing in particular. And his mind became flooded with thoughts that he did not intentionally mean to have…

…he saw a panda shrieking with delight as she opened a birthday present, and hugging tightly the one who gave it to her…

…then dancing about the pet shop with bright, shiny ribbons that smelled faintly of bamboo…

…and then blank.

"I…I saw you enjoying a birthday present," Sunil said, removing his paw from Penny's forehead. "You loved it…I think it was bamboo-scented ribbons…"

At that precise moment one of the pets in the crowd let out a sharp gasp that was abruptly cut off, as if the speaker didn't want to be identified by the crowd around him or her. It felt as if the world was rushing around Sunil. Had he…had he _gotten it right?_

"I hope I get some ribbons," the panda chirped, grinning at him with her large grey-blue eyes. "I've been wanting a new set for a while now…" Penny squealed and clapped her paws together. "Oh, I just _can't wait _any longer! Let's eat the cake now – we're getting the sweets from Sweet Delights!"

"They should be over here any minni-tinni minute!" Buttercream added in, and the rest of the pets cheered. Sunil did too, but only half-heartedly. Why did he feel as if his stomach had just sunk to his feet? What if…

_What if he was a better magician than he had thought?_

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Biiiirthday dear Penny…Happy Birthday to you!"

As the panda blew out the candles on top of her bamboo-rimmed cake, the eight pets around her and one human cheered and clapped, congratulating Penny on her new age. Pepper, Zoe, and Minka hugged her, their faces all full of wide smiles, while Russell and Vinnie nodded. Buttercream was right there too, hopping around and grinning, while in the back Sugar Sprinkles plucked out the tune of the song on her guitar.

"Now it's time to open presents!" Minka cheered.

Penny received a wide variety of presents, from chocolate-dipped bamboo from Pepper to a small figurine of herself from Russell and Minka (he had crafted it, she had painted it). The last present was in a large box, wrapped with golden tinsel and tied with a bow so elegant the panda simply untied it; she did not rip or tear it at all.

Sunil watched with anxiety as the panda reached in…

…and pulled out a pair of elegant, bamboo-scented ribbons.

Her eyes lit up with delight; she grasped them and sniffed them and nuzzled them continuously, then, for effect, Penny gave the ribbons a little twirl. Letting out a maniac giggle, she jumped up. "Who gave me these? They're _wonderful_!"

No one said anything at first, but Sunil quickly noticed which of the pets gathered was blushing the most. This was something he had not been able to identify in his vision, and now he was fascinated.

Sugar Sprinkles plucked out a major scale on the guitar and smirked. "Uh, Vinnie? You look a little bit…red, if you know what I mean…"

Penny whipped around. "Vinnie, was it you?" Before he could answer, she had snatched the poor lizard up and squeezed him tightly, causing Vinnie's eyes to bug out. He rapidly waved his arms in the air, trying to say something. With a giggle, the panda dropped him and twirled with her new ribbons into the center of the pet shop.

"Well, Sunil," a voice next to him remarked nonchalantly, making him jump. "You've done it again."

Pepper smiled at him, still watching Penny dance and hum with pleasure. Sunil sighed – he _had _to stop getting nervous when she snuck up on him like this. "Yes," he mused nervously. "Yes, I have."

"I _told _you you were a good magician."

Sunil didn't answer; he just watched Penny, who was now performing pirouettes and long, graceful leaps. Pepper cocked an eyebrow before continuing. "You're a lot better then you thought. What exactly is holding you back?"

The mongoose wasn't sure what he quite wanted to say. He wasn't sure people would appreciate what he said? He didn't know if he could get it correct all of the time? What was there to say, out of so many options?

The skunk was waiting patiently, so finally he said nervously, "I-I'm afraid that pets will not like what I have to say, even if it is true."

"You mean…bad predictions? How do you know you can even _have _bad predictions? All of the ones so far have been positive," Pepper pointed out nonchalantly.

"Yeah…I know…but still…" Sunil didn't know what was holding him back, but something was, and he just couldn't seem to get it out.

"Silly Sunil," Pepper smiled, getting to her paws. "I'm going to go play cards with Russell and Vinnie now. You think about your powers, 'kay?" She hopped away on all four paws in quite a peculiar fashion.

Sunil sighed and looked at the ground. Was he really just over-worrying? Because he hoped so…he really, really hoped so. Closing his amber eyes, the mongoose concentrated, just to see what he could pull out of the depths of his mind.

"_Why did you have to see _that_?" Zoe sobbed, the Spaniel teary-eyed on the floor of the day-camp, while Pepper and Russell glared at him and Vinnie and Minka stayed noticeably far apart. Penny sat in the corner, sniffling miserably. _

_Pepper's rose colored eyes were flashing with hatred. "Did I say that all of your predictions would come true?" She made a loud huff and turned her nose away. "Well, I hope I was wrong!"_

_Wrong…_

_Wrong…_

_Wrong…_

Sunil's eyes snapped open, wide with terror. Was that true? Was he really going to see a vision that would make his friends angry at him. Oh, oh, he hoped not…

…but it was a prediction, a prophecy, even. If it was to come true…

…the mongoose shook the thought out of his head. That wasn't going to come true, right?

…_right?_

**AN: My first pure LPS chapter story thing! It'll be about Sunil and his magical abilities, and how they tumble out of control…it'll throw some romance in there just because I'm a shipping maniac at times XD ^^" and I hope that you like it! It'll be fun to write…I know how most of it will turn out…heehee.**

**Also, who can guess what the title is a reference to? I'll give you a hint: it's another cartoon show I'm very fond of ;) **

**Reviews, as usual with my work, are highly appreciated! I really hope that you like this story – I'm very proud of it so far. :D**

**~Driz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Predictions and Prophecies**

_By Drizzle117_

Chapter Two 

Penny's birthday had been a week ago, and ever since then, Sunil Nevla had been under high demand.

First Zoe wanted Sunil to see if she would ever be a famous singer. Well, he couldn't predict _that _far into the future, but after looking into his mind, he saw a picture of a stage with Zoe on it, which made her squeal and run off before he could tell her that the picture was of an older dog, maybe by a year or so.

Then Vinnie lost his favorite disco ball, and right in the middle of Sunil's "alone time" with his comfort-cobra, the gecko ran up to him and demanded that he find it, right away. The mongoose hadn't wanted to, but Vinnie was his best friend, and he felt that he somewhat owed him. Sunil had seen a vision of the ball inside the tire swing, and Vinnie had saluted him before running off.

Minka had lost her art set.

Buttercream wanted to know if Aunt Christy would ever stop being so busy and would just play with her every once in a while.

Sugar Sprinkles wondered if she would ever get an owner, or if she would just live in the Sweet Delights truck forever.

Some of these questions Sunil could answer easily. Some made him wonder, and he just told the questioner what he saw in his mind, or that it was foggy. Some of them he truly had no clue, and just told the questioner he was tired and to try again later.

And the crazy thing was: they _all _believed him. Vinnie had complete faith that he could find the disco ball. Minka was sure that her paint set really _was _in the fire hydrant toy. Sugar Sprinkles nodded and accepted that it might take a while, but she would probably find a place that she could call home with a human at some point.

Sunil wasn't quite sure if it was the best thing that had happened to him or the worst. If all these were true, that meant the vision he had seen of everybody angry at him had to be true. And that was one thing he _didn't _want to happen.

Now he was sitting in the chair, talking with Vinnie and Minka, while Pepper, Zoe, and Russell played catch with a ball and Penny, with Buttercream, played Buttercream's version of Hopscotch: "Butterscotch."

"Sunil, you're the _hit _of LPS!" Vinnie exclaimed, the lizard's purple eyes excited, his voice jubilant. The mongoose chuckled in a nervous sort of way and started to respond when Minka jumped in.

"Yeah, everyone loves getting your advice!" She leapt up to a branch of the faux tree they had and hung from it by her long, pink tail. "It's almost as great as shiny things!"

"Almost as great?" Vinnie asked her, one eyebrow raised. Minka only giggled in response.

That was when Sunil got his next vision.

_"Oh, Vinnie, thank you so much!" the pink spider monkey squealed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I owe my life to you…oh, all of it!" She squealed and hugged him tightly. The gecko's face was bright red, but he didn't protest._

_"It was no problem at all…" he grinned, leaning his head against hers. "What're friends for?"_

_This statement made Minka burst out in giggles, her face red. "Oh…oh Vinnie!"_

That was it. The vision was over. And Sunil had no idea what to think. _What _had he just seen?

"Sunil, buddy, you okay? You look a little bit…pale," Vinnie asked his best friend, climbing down the chair and going nose-to-nose with the blue mongoose, whose cheeks had rapidly turned from a pale blue to a deep scarlet.

"I-I…um…"

"Ooh, did you have another vision?" Minka asked, now swinging in front of Sunil, Vinnie nodding rapidly and grinning. "A shiny, shiny vision about me finding shiny things, maybe?" Her blue eyes swelled with hope.

Sunil felt his head sink to his foot.

"Well…see, it _did _have you in it…but it wasn't really about shiny things…" _Are Vinnie's eyes shiny? _"Actually, there might have been some shiny things in it…"

"Ooh, was it a key? Was it a necklace? Was it a shiny, shiny bracelet?" Minka's voice rose each time she suggested something new, almost hurting the mongoose's ears.

"See…" Sunil stuttered, but right as he said this, he was interrupted by a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel darting up to him and knocking him flat onto the ground, staring down into his eyes with an excited look on her face.

"Sunil!" Zoe grinned. "Can you predict something for me? I don't care what; anything will do."

"No way!" Vinnie smacked the eager dog off of his best friend with one well-placed smack; yelping, Zoe dove off. "Sunil was going to tell _us _what he saw _first!_" The gecko was legitimately angry; the mongoose could tell by his flushed cheeks and panting.

Suddenly Sunil felt something going into his mind; quickly he held up one paw to signal silence from the others. "I…I think I'm getting something!"

Both the gecko and the Spaniel sat up instantly, staring at him with intent eyes. "Is it about me?" Zoe asked in a somewhat 'glamorous' voice.

But the mongoose couldn't answer, not with the vision currently appearing in his mind…

_Zoe was running around Littlest Pet Shop, looking a bit upset, although why Sunil couldn't really tell. She kept swaggering and swooning dramatically, wailing something awful. All of a sudden she fell to the ground in a dramatic heap…_

_…and lights shone in the distance – twin beams of light that reminded the mongoose of…oh no…_

CAR! _he wanted to scream. _GET UP, ZOE! _But this was only a vision…and how could a car be inside Littlest Pet Shop? It was next to impossible! _

_Sunil Nevla watched with absolute horror as the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel was slammed into by the car – a large brown truck – and went flying to the side. Now the car was coming at him…he tried to dart away but it was like his paws were glued to the ground…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sunil snapped his eyes open.

There were no cars coming at him. He wasn't in the vision anymore. Zoe's body wasn't sprawled on the ground nearby. Instead, she, Minka, and Vinnie were all staring at him in confusion.

"Sunil, buddy, you okay?" Vinnie asked, lifting one eyebrow.

All he could do was clutch his chest and stare, horrified, at the ground. "Z-Z-Zoe…you're alright! You're alive!" In pure desperation, the mongoose wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and hugged her tightly. "You're _alive…_"

"Why wouldn't I be alive, Sunil?" Zoe asked, backing away, a look of horror coming into her ice blue eyes. "Why would you say that? Does it have to do with your vision?"

Minka no longer looked excited, but now more upset. "Yeah…what happened to all of your _good _visions?"

He didn't know what had happened to them. They were just…gone. Disintegrated. Now he was only seeing the bad…and if the good had come true…

…did that mean the _bad _had to come true too? 

All three of them were staring at him now, waiting for the answer…he didn't want to give it. He just wanted them to leave him alone…

Sunil pressed his paws to his ears and screeched, "LEAVE!"

Minka yelped and pulled herself back up into the faux tree; Vinnie stared in horror, darting behind the chair, while Zoe actually barked in surprise and darted off toward the food dish, presumably to huddle in confusion.

The blue banded mongoose sighed, opening his eyes. At least they were all gone, and he didn't have to feel pressured anymore. But something about what he had just done didn't feel…_right._

"Well, that was rude," came a loud voice above him.

Sunil screeched and jumped a foot in the air, staring up and around him to see who had spoken. A quick giggle came from the speaker as a grey-and-white skunk bounced happily down from the tire swing.

"_Pepper!_" the mongoose said angrily. "Are you _stalking _me or something? _Quit doing that!_"

She giggled and plopped herself down in the big chair. "Okay, I'll quit following you and watching every move you make…" Here her rose-colored eyes narrowed and she grinned seductively at him. "…only for a bit."

Without meaning to, a scarlet burn crept its way up Sunil's face. "Um…I didn't mean…" He sighed and looked at the ground. "I wasn't being rude."

Pepper cocked an eyebrow. "No?"

The blush found its way back; concentrating, Sunil tried to make it disappear. "No! All I said was 'please leave!'"

"You didn't say 'please,'" Pepper pointed out in an almost bored tone, using one of Blythe's nail-files to scratch her back as she did so, a pleasant look coming over her face.

"Well…no…but…" The mongoose looked away and then down at the ground, admitting defeat. "Maybe it was just the _tiniest _bit rude…"

The skunk laughed in an almost out-of-place way. "Just the _tiniest _bit? Dude, that was downright mean. Why were you so terse like that?" Her rose-colored eyes seemed to see right through him, and she narrowed them. "It's not like you."

Sunil blinked his amber eyes. "Um…" Finally he flinched, looking away. "See…you know how I've been having my visions lately?"

Pepper nodded, saying nothing, which was a little strange for her but not completely out of place. She trained her eyes on him, seemingly watching everything he did – the little way he fussed with his paws when he was nervous, the way his eyes flitted about as if he was scared of every little thing…

"Well, they've been going…" Sunil debated on what to say here, and decided on a simple word that he thought summed it all up pretty well. "…wrong."

"Wrong in what way?" Pepper didn't lift an eyebrow. The mongoose had to admit he was impressed by her steadfastness.

"See, they all seem to be twisting in strange ways. Vinnie and Minka…seemed like they…you know…_like _each other…" He looked hopefully at the skunk, hoping she would understand. Evidentially she did, as she sprang out of her spot and stared at him in horror.

"_WHAT? _But…but what about Vinnie and Pen…_argh! _Sunil, are you _sure _you saw that correctly?" Pepper began to pace, mumbling under her breath something about, "_And what about Russell and Min…" _

"That's not all I saw," the mongoose cut in. He hated to interrupt her thoughts, but he had to tell her what he had seen about her best friend. "I saw Zoe…getting hit by a car. That was inside the pet shop."

Pepper stared at him, rose colored eyes dismayed. "You're kidding."

Sunil felt his stomach churn with guilt as he shook his head slowly. "I kid you not."

"B-b-but that's impossible! No no no no no no no! That doesn't logically make sense!" Pepper's expression was horrible – she looked like she could drop dead any second. The mongoose felt as if he had only deteriorated the problem, when all of the sudden the skunk stopped looking horrified and stared straight into his eyes.

Rose met amber as she said steadily, "Predict something for me."

Sunil was startled for a second. "What?"

"Predict something. Now." Pepper was terse and brusque, but somehow that made her request more appealing. Braver. The mongoose didn't know how to say no…and he already felt his mind slipping into the strange state of prophecy…

_"Russell, you've gotten on my nerves too many times! This time you're going to pay!" _

_A grey-and-white streak flew at a brown-and-orange hedgehog, growling maliciously. "You can't say that you've been any help, ever! So just get out of my sight!" Pepper swiped Russell across the face, growling._

_He retaliated quickly, whipping around so that her next swipe landed on one of his sharp quills. Blood spurted from the skunk's paw; she yelped in pain and made another swipe. "Pepper Clark, you're the one who's brash and rude and gets on other's nerves," Russell exclaimed, darting at her quickly._

_"Brash? Rude? Me?" Pepper dodged him but was too quick, as the hedgehog darted under her landing spot, the skunk's body landing atop the sharp quills…she let out a cry of pain…_

"NO!"

"Sunil? Sunil, what did you see?"

He didn't want to say anything. He couldn't tell her. Now he had had visions about almost everyone he knew…they weren't even good visions…not in any way…he couldn't tell her, he just couldn't…

Pepper's voice was almost high-pitched with anxiety now. "_Sunil?_"

He couldn't…he _couldn't…_

Sunil Nevla turned and darted up the slide into the fire hydrant, Pepper's last call still a ghostly echo in his ears.

**AN: Another chapter done! Sorry for the delay, as you can see, it's a lot longer than the first. One of the guest reviewers asked if the title was one of Twilight's books in MLP:FiM, and that is correct! It's the book which she reads about the Mare in the Moon from. **

**Well, I hope you like this new chapter! Everything is starting to unfold…heeheehee! Please read and review, and thanks, as always! :D**

**~Driz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Predictions and Prophecies**

_By Drizzle117_

Chapter Three

That sickening feeling one has when they realize the place they have gone to hide is already occupied…Sunil was feeling it churning in his stomach right that moment.

He had run into the fire hydrant, mind whirling, head hurting from all of the prophecies he had received, ready to think his hardest and maybe have a good cry, when he realized there were others sitting in his newfound hiding spot.

Buttercream looked at him with curiosity in her bright green eyes, golden-and-brown ears occasionally twisting up on themselves.

Penny blinked, her large grayish eyes clearly reflecting her obvious confusion.

Sugar Sprinkles smiled and waved before continuing to pluck out a few solemn tunes on her guitar.

Sunil wasn't quite sure what to do. He knew his eyes were watering, and it looked like he was about to break down. The others could see that clear as day. They were the most caring pets he knew (well, except maybe Buttercream, but he could forget her for a moment). It was okay…

The mongoose placed one paw on the ground, closed his eyes, and began to sob.

He cried harder than he had cried before, tears streaming down his face, leaning against the wall of the fire hydrant for support. Penny moved towards him, face hurt and concerned, tears already dotting the corners of her eyes although she didn't know what was wrong. Sugar Sprinkles nonchalantly looked down at her guitar, dusting it over and over again, while Buttercream, for once in her life, stayed silent.

Sunil finally stopped crying after about two minutes. He looked up, amber eyes puffy and blotched, and choked out, "I am sorry…that you had to see that…"

"No, Sunil, it's okay," Penny whispered, managing a faint smile despite the fact her own eyes were brimming with liquid. "We'll understand. You can talk."

"But…but…! What if I see something happen to you guys as well?" the mongoose wailed, pushing her paw away and looking at the ground, at his reflection, in a puddle of tears.

Sugar got up now, padding over. "What're you talking about, Sunil? What do you mean – 'see something happen to us?'"

Sunil looked up at them, heartbroken pain in his eyes. He wanted to tell them…he really did. He knew that he could trust them…but after he had told Pepper, he had seen her fighting Russell. What if he saw some sort of vision of these three dying painful deaths? No, he had to change the subject.

"No, no, enough about me…what're you three doing here?" the mongoose asked painfully, staggering up to his paws again and eyeing Penny's clipboard that she was clutching with curiosity.

The panda's eyes lit up. "Ooh, I'm so happy you asked! We're going to be putting on a _play _for all of the pet shop pets!"

Buttercream jumped in next, her green eyes alight with excitement. "We'll put a wiggle on our niggle and twiddle-oh-fiddle up a _magical_ play for all of the pets to see and enjoy!"

Sugar ended with a long, drawling, "It'll be _grrrrreat._"

The mongoose wiped his amber eyes, still watching his reflection in the puddle of water. "What kind of a play will it be?" he asked curiously, still in a soft, somewhat hesitant voice.

Penny looked at her clipboard. "Well, we're making it up as we go. As far as we can tell, I'm the beautiful maiden who gets kidnapped by the evil and ruggedly handsome villain – who we think will be Vinnie—" Here a bright red blush spread across her face, but it quickly vanished as she continued. " –and then there's another maiden who is captured also, and we think it'll be Minka, and there are two brave heroes who come to rescue us, and we want Russell and Pepper to play them!" She sighed and leaned her head against the fire hydrant wall. "It'll be _amazing_."

"Sugary-Sprinkle-Linkles and I are going to be the dip-dopping-hopping-directors!" Buttercream chimed in, yellow and brown ears again twisting up on each other, green eyes alight with excitement.

Sunil looked at her in confusion. "What?"

The rabbit stopped and looked straight at him, a confused expression coming over her face. "What?" All of a sudden her eyes sprang in different directions as her left foot wildly thumped on the ground; her ears twisted up and she dropped them, coming to a complete stop with a content sigh. "Ahh…" Her ears springing up again, she rolled her eyes. "Aaaaanywho, Sugar and I will be the directors!"

"Ah, that makes more sense," the blue banded mongoose smiled uncomfortably. He had never felt really safe around Buttercream when one of her strange motions happened.

Sugar padded up to him, eyes bright but voice flat as usual. "Will you come to see it?"

Sunil looked up, smiling. "Yes…yes, I think that I will. It will be a joy to see my friends perform in such an interesting-sounding theatrical performance."

Penny grinned, eyes still bright and cheerful, voice quite clearly reflecting how she felt. "Oh, _goodie!_"

The mongoose smiled, and in that instant he forgot about his problems for a few seconds. He forgot about lying to his friends, or telling them horrible revelations.

For a second, everything was normal.

But normality in Littlest Pet Shop had always been quite rare…and could never be kept up for long.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sunil left the fire hydrant. He was happy, as happy as he could be after all that had recently happened to him, and had no reason to think of his terrible predictions –

- until he saw Pepper conversing with Zoe, an anxious look on her face.

Sunil couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but the way that Zoe gasped and held her paws to her mouth, and Pepper whispered, eyes narrowed suspiciously…

_Was Pepper telling Zoe what he had predicted?_

Immediately Sunil thought of his first ever truly bad prediction – the thought of all of the pets angry at him because of what he had seen in his visions. The blue banded mongoose began to quiver, eyes shut. He had to stop her.

_He had to stop her._

Yelling a silent battle cry in his head, Sunil Nevla charged toward his targets.

* * *

"…and that's why I think _Minka _was the one who took your squeaky hamburger," Pepper whispered to Zoe, eyes darting around suspiciously, watching for said pink spider monkey. "All the clues add up perfectly, don't you think?"

The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel held her paws to her mouth and gasped. "Well, I never!" she shrieked, still in a low whisper. "I _so _thought it was Buttercream…I suppose I was wrong!"

The grey-and-white skunk narrowed her eyes. "Well, don't you worry, Zo. I've got the perfect plan to get us back your toy, don't you fret. It'll be back in your mouth before no time at all—"

"STOP! PEPPER, _STOP!_"

Both the dog and the skunk froze, whipping around to see Sunil darting at them, amber eyes wild, mouth actually foaming slightly. "You – can't – tell – her!" he wheezed, leaning on one knee, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Can't tell me what?" Zoe asked before Pepper could reply, stepping forward with one eyebrow cocked.

What happened next never should have happened.

"_About my predictions!"_

Pepper's eyes went wide, and she stared at Sunil in horror. "What are you – I wasn't – _we were talking about her squeaky hamburger!_"

That whole day the mongoose had never seen the skunk outright angry at him. He had seen her irritated, he had seen her suave, he had seen her perky and cheerful. But he had never seen her outright _angry._

Well, now she was.

The skunk's eyes were wild, shoulders bunched as if she intended to spring at him. "You _idiot!_" she snapped. "Zoe never would have known about your stupid predictions if _you _hadn't come and ruined it all!"

Sunil took a few seconds to let this sink in. _She never would have known? _Did that mean…_he had just made his own terrible prediction come true?_

Zoe stepped forward, ice blue eyes narrowed; if looks could kill Sunil would most clearly be dead. "Sunil, _what _did you not want Pepper to tell me?"

The mongoose felt a shudder run throughout his body. "Well…Zoe…see…I had a prediction about you."

She looked at him skeptically, knowing instinctively that there was more. Sunil sighed, knowing he was being prompted to continue. "It was…of you…" He stopped, teeth biting his lip, amber eyes already starting to swell with tears. "…of you…"

"_Getting hit by a car in the pet shop!" _Pepper jumped in, her eyes wild. "Isn't that just terrible, Zo?"

Zoe said nothing; she just stared at Sunil as if he had pronounced the end of the world. Her bottom lip began to tremble slightly and her blue eyes went wide. The mongoose magician was about to say something to her when all of a sudden he was whacked in the back of the head by a flying paintbrush.

"What was so bad about what you predicted for me?" Minka demanded, swinging down to the scene and scooping up her paintbrush, blue eyes narrowed.

Sweat slowly began to drip down Sunil's back. "Um…"

"And me too!" Vinnie yelled at the same time Pepper did; neither of them did a "jinx" like normal, but just glared, purple and rose color eyes hitting him like a combination of bright fire that was burning him slowly to ashes.

A single teardrop hit the floor of Littlest Pet Shop.

And Sunil Nevla fell to pieces.

"I – I – I'm so _sorry!_" he wailed, covering his eyes with his paws and sobbing. "Minka…and Vinnie…I saw a vision of you two…_liking _each other."

Minka's eyes went wide, a scarlet blush engulfing her pink cheeks. Vinnie stared at his best friend as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. And from the fire hydrant, a purple and white panda poked her head out, eyes also going wide at the sudden revelation.

"And Pepper…I saw you and Russell fighting…like, with claws and spikes and teeth…there was blood," Sunil whispered, barely audible except to the certain grey skunk and orange hedgehog he had named. There was a gasp that echoed among the pets, spreading throughout it like a tidal wave.

It started as pure silence.

And then a single, heart shattering sob broke it.

Penny was crying.

"No, no, no!" she sobbed, wiping her tears with her furry arm. "This is impossible! You guys can't all be split apart like that!"

Sunil stared at her, amazed that the normally shy panda had come out of her shell to say this.

That was when all chaos – all _very familiar _chaos – broke loose.

Zoe slammed herself onto the ground, tears flowing from her eyes easily, slamming one tiny paw against the floor. "_Why did you have to see that?_" she wailed, a loud howl escaping her jaws.

Minka scurried away from Vinnie as fast as she could, the gecko doing the same thing, while Pepper and Russell glared at Sunil, their eyes burning a hole straight into his heart. Penny continued to sniffle miserably in the corner.

The rose-colored eyes of Pepper flashed with an extreme hatred that the mongoose had never seen in her gaze before. "Did I say I all of your predictions would come true?" she huffed, turning her nose away. "Well, I hope I was wrong!"

That last word echoed around Sunil, just as it had when he had first predicted it.

_Wrong…_

_Wrong…_

_Wrong…_

Thoughts whipped through the nervous mongoose's mind very quickly, and in this order:

_1. Pepper was angry at him. That was bad._

_2. His prediction had come true. That was also very bad._

_3. It had come true because of him. It never would have happened if he hadn't warped it and made it so. It was his entire fault. _

_4. Did that mean he could change his predictions? Make them so that they weren't true?_

_5. Everyone was charging at him…Pepper in the lead…her eyes wild, she started to yell something…_

Sunil didn't stick around long enough to hear the rest. Sprinting off for the second time that day, he headed toward the main room in Littlest Pet Shop, the rest of the pets standing, watching him go, contempt in the eyes of their leader, Pepper.

Tears flew from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as the thought went through his head again:

_Can I change my predictions?_

**AN: Nothing much to say here except that I'm writing an LPS horror story starring Buttercream and her past (which may or may not have been very violent and graphic), so watch for that soon. **

**Also, I'd like to thank Bristlestream for her AMAZING fan-art! It's on DA – look up Bristlestream and search her gallery! Thank you a million times over – it's incredible! Thanks for bearing with me through this long wait – it takes me a while to write these chapters.**

**By the way, the pets won't stay mad at Sunil forever. And the play Sugar, Buttercream, and Penny are putting on is important. How? Well, guess in the reviews!**

**To answer the question of: will Sunil and Pepper be in some sort of a romance? Well, I would think the millions of hints I've dropped by now would inform you a clear answer. ^^" **

**Please read and review, as usual! :D**

**~Driz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Predictions and Prophecies**

_By Drizzle117_

Chapter Four

Sunil huddled in the corner of Littlest Pet Shop, holding his knees and crying silently. Why did everything have to go wrong? Why did it have to happen to him? Why did his predictions have to come true?

If there was anyone he wished he could talk to right then, it would be Blythe. She would know and she would understand. But _no,_ she had to be at F.U.N., studying to do what she already did best.

Sunil groaned and buried his face in his paws. Life just wasn't fair.

They couldn't stay mad at him forever, right?

"Sunil? Sweetie, what are you doing holed up in the corner like that?" the kind voice of Mrs. Twombly, the pet shop owner, reverberated in the mongoose's ears. She reached over and slowly gathered him in her arms. "Do you miss Blythe?"

_More then she could imagine._

Anna Twombly seemed to understand. "Yes, dearie…I miss her too." Sniffling, she straightened and looked over the mongoose magician with a stern look in her eye. "But that's no reason to be curled up in a corner!"

The elderly woman took Sunil over to the counter, delicately placing him on top and going to rummage in her purse. "Would you like a snack? I know that always helps _me _feel better."

Sunil nodded, eagerly holding out his paws and smiling as a small orange treat was dropped into them. He ate it gingerly, watching Mrs. Twombly as she dusted around the cash register, talking to herself, as is Sunil wasn't there.

"Oh, Blythie, dear…we all miss you," she murmured, dusting atop Sunil's head; this made him sneeze, falling backwards onto his bottom, amber eyes confused. Mrs. T laughed and picked him upright, her bittersweet smile making him feel even worse.

"Why don't you go play with the other pets," she said as forcefully as she could get, more of a prompt than a question. "I'm sure they'd love to do something with you."

_No, _Sunil thought doubtfully as he was placed onto the hard tiled floor. _They wouldn't._

But he could not argue with Mrs. T; to protest would mean he would have to scratch her, and he was a coward! He couldn't do something of that violent sort! It was against his nature!

_It was against your nature to yell at your friends before, too, _he reminded himself.

Sunil shook his head to clear it and slowly padded towards the flap in the doorway, leading back to the daycamp area. Maybe if he could just stay out of sight they wouldn't notice that he had returned.

Tentatively pushing open the flap, Sunil stuck his head inside and winced as it creaked. However, he soon noted that no one seemed to notice – because of Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream.

"So, Vinnie-bo-binnie, you'll be playing the _evil-wevil _villain!" the bunny exclaimed, handing a carefully written script to the gecko, who began skimming it eagerly. He had gotten to the last page when a confused expression came over his face and he raised one hand. Buttercream stopped. "Yes?"

Sheepishly, Vinnie said, "Um…how do you read these big words?"

Pepper face-pawed and trotted over to help him decipher his lines. Neither of them seemed to be angry anymore, which Sunil figured was a very good thing. He could sneak in quietly, and none of them would notice him coming.

"Minka and Penny will play the captured maidens," Sugar Sprinkles announced calmly, padding towards the two she had mentioned.

Minka squealed and bounced up and down. "Oh, goody! This will be so much fun, right, Penny?"

To Sunil's horror, said panda was still seemingly suffering the effects of the disagreement they had had; her eyes were puffy and red and she continuously rubbed at them as if to block off all of the tears. When Minka addressed her, she looked up and let out a weak smile. "Yeah…"

The smile was faux, and everyone, even Vinnie, could clearly tell, but Penny was not questioned. Instead, Sugar proceeded to give Russell and Pepper the parts of the brave hero and heroine that go to rescue the maidens.

Reading his script over, Russell's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed red. "Wait a minute – Sugar Sprinkles! _What _is this part?"

Hopping over, the cat examined the script and began to giggle. The rest of the pets, including the hiding Sunil, stopped what they were doing to watch what was making the orange and brown hedgehog so uncomfortable.

Sugar read the part out loud. "MAIDEN 2: _Oh, [HERO], thank you so much! I owe my life to you – oh, all of it!" _

Snickers had already started to go up around the crowd, Vinnie in particular laughing the loudest.

"HERO: _It was no problem! What're friends for?"_

Already there was a loud uproar, and the cake was topped off when Sugar Sprinkles, still calm despite the fact all of the pets were exploding in laughter except Russell (and Sunil, but no one had noticed him yet), said, "MAIDEN 2: _Oh…oh [HERO]! *giggles ensue*_"

Nearly choking on her own laughter, Pepper managed to squeak out, "So…Rusty…who's playing Maiden 2?"

Face a burning beacon, Russell did not answer, so Buttercream did, her ears twisting up on each other as she hopped around. "Minka-de-linka!"

The hedgehog groaned as Zoe, Pepper, and Vinnie exploded.

"Too rich," Pepper snickered, wiping a loose tear from her rose colored eye. "Too _rich!_"

"Poor Russell," Zoe said in a honey-laced tone of sincerity, before bursting out in giggles again. She was clearly being sarcastic, and as smart as he was, Russell could tell, as his entire face was now completely and utterly pink.

This was Sunil's chance. Quickly and quietly he slipped past them and darted up into the fire hydrant, where he huddled and watched as the rest of them received their parts. Zoe was to be the narrator, which she didn't seem too happy about until Sugar revealed the narrator was the one that sung the opening intro. Eagerly the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel began to practice her lines, nearly blasting Sunil's eardrums out in the process.

_"Oh-Once upon a ti~ime there were two maidens fair as gold_

_With eyes that always sparked and a smile that sure sold _

_But the evil villain wanted the two maidens for himself_

_So he ran aboard and snatched them upon his vile shelf_

_Now the heroes, they will follow, one each to save the day_

_But what kind of nasty forces will they find blocking their way?"_

Zoe looked up, ice blue eyes sparkling. "These lines are _ama-zing!_" she trilled. "Who wrote them?"

Buttercream blushed and looked at the floor. Zoe blinked at her, clearly surprised. "You wrote these, Buttercream? I thought you would…you know…put in your own language or something."

"Sugar Sprinkles help-de-whelped," the bunny chirped. "She's really-oh-squealy good with words-bo-bords!"

"Aww, stop it," Sugar chimed in, eyes darting away…

…and instantly connecting with Sunil's.

Blue hit amber.

Being the kind cat she was, Sugar smiled. "Hi, Sunil!"

_No, no, no_

"Why don't you come down and help us with the play?"

Pepper was looking at him.

_No no no no bad bad bad_

"It'll be sooooo fun," Sugar chimed, leaping up to the fire hydrant and smiling at the now pressing-himself-into-the-wall mongoose. "I'm _super _sure the others would love to have you." She seemed, as always oblivious to the fact that Sunil was panicked and would rather be anywhere then with the other pets, who were most likely still sour with him. "And we even have the perfect job for you!" Sugar took the mongoose's tail lightly in her teeth and then pulled him across the floor with surprising strength. "Fou fan be the special effects mongoof!" she said with a mouthful of mongoose tail.

"Wowzie-dowzie! That's a great idea! With his magic-bo-bagic skills, Sunil will _definitely _be a greaty-weighty-I'm not crazy addition to our play!" Buttercream trilled, hopping up besides them.

Sunil was clawing at the ground now. He had to get away…

Stealing one glance over his shoulder, the mongoose cursed silently, and then inwardly gasped at doing it. But they were all looking at him…_why did they all have to be looking at him?_

But something was wrong.

They were…_smiling?_

"Yeah, Sunil!" Vinnie cheered, tugging on the tail of his best friend and leaping up and down. "You'd make the most _amazing _special effects _any _pet has ever seen!"

"We'll shine like stars!" Zoe agreed, stars themselves appearing in her normally ice blue eyes.

Were they…_not mad?_

Sunil sat, dumbstruck, staring at the pets, all of whom had large smiles.

All except Pepper.

She sat off to one side, rose eyes shooting lasers into him as her grey fur seemed to bristle. _I'm not done with this, _the eyes seemed to say. _The others might have been able to forgive you easily, but I'm not that kind of skunk._

Well, that was fine. He would ignore her. He _could _ignore her.

…couldn't he?

Straightening up, Sunil puffed out his chest, inhaling, and then exhaled. "So…what do you need me to do?"

"Glad you asked," Sugar smiled. "During the scene where Vinnie and Pepper fight, we'll need some fake blood to be projected through the air…"

Skimming his script, Vinnie did a fist pump and cheered. "Because Pepper gets to be a spy, and I get to find out, and then we fight!" The green gecko soared around the room, making large, wild gestures that were evidentially supposed to be scratches. "It'll be so awesome!"

"So…you need me to summon fake blood onto the stage without any others seeing?" Sunil asked, somewhat warily.

"You've got-it-bo-bot-it!" Buttercream cheered, hopping up and down, up and down, up and down repeatedly and making Sunil somewhat sick just watching her.

"Then I suppose I must go practice," the mongoose announced, holding up one paw and beginning to turn towards the other corner of the room. His confidence was almost entirely restored now, and he had nearly forgotten about Pepper's sour mood until he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was following him. Biting his lip, Sunil did nothing to stop her. They both continued to walk until they were out of sight and earshot.

Only then did Pepper strike.

"Why did you tell Zoe?" she snapped, getting right up in Sunil's face and making him lean backwards, eyes wide. "If you hadn't told her…you _idiot…_none of this ever would have happened!"

"I-I-I thought…"

The skunk rolled her eyes. "Y-Y-You thought…" she mocked in a faux imitation of the mongoose's Indian accent. "The others aren't done with you, you know. Vinnie convinced everyone it wasn't your fault after you left."

All of a sudden Sunil had a sudden rush of relief for his best buddy being there whenever he needed him – and usually when he needed him the most.

Pepper continued, eyes sarcastic. "But I'm not done with you. You could have prevented this whole thing, and now you'll have to keep it from spiraling out of control." She poked one paw in his chest, eyes narrowed. "Got it?"

Sunil nodded rapidly, amber eyes wide.

A smug smile on her face, Pepper nodded and trotted off, leaving the poor magician nerved out of his wits, but left with some important thoughts.

_She's right, _he realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach. _It's my fault. I made my first prediction come true, and now I just have to stop all the others._

Sunil muttered some magic words under his breath and, in a poof of sparkles, red liquid dripped onto the chair. He allowed a small smile to escape and continued to practice.

_Forget Pepper. Forget Penny and Vinnie and Sugar and Buttercream. _

_You just have to make sure that none of the other predictions come true. And that won't be very hard…_

The trick backfired, splattering Sunil in the face with the faux blood instead; he blinked and rubbed it out of his eyes with his tiny fists, sighing. Back to the drawing board.

…right?

**AN: I have planned this whole story out. I have not taken any ideas from my reviewers. Thank you for understanding.**

**Reviews always welcome!**

**~Driz**


End file.
